


First Impressions And Better Impressions [Toм Marvolo Riddle]

by orphan_account



Series: Tomalia Series/Tom x Thalia [1]
Category: Author Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I Was Sent To Stop, But Instead I Fell In Love" - Thalia Benett</p><p>"I Hated Muggles. They Were Nothing More That Mere Specks Of Useless Lives. And Then She Came. She Changed It All" -Tom Marvolo Rιddle</p><p>"ι'll ѕнow yoυ мιne ιғ you ѕнow мe yoυrѕ ғιrѕт; leт'ѕ coмapre ѕcarѕ and ι'll тell yoυ wнoѕe ιѕ worѕe". ( Tнalιa Benneт To Toм Marvolo Rιddle - Cнapтer Tнιrтeen - I Know A Loт More Tнan Yoυ Tнιnĸ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inтrodυcтιon

First Name: Thalia Last

Name: Bennet

Age: 17

Status: Mud-Blood

Year: 7th Year

House: Slytherin

Wand: 9Inch, Vine, Phoenix Feather Core

Personality: Cocky, Sarcastic, Mean, Arrogant At Times, Cunning, Slightly Aloof, Sly, Rude, Stubborn, Brave, Hidden Kindness, Very Clever And Likes Challenges

Original Time Friends: Draco Malfoy (Slytherin, 7th Year), Luna Lovergood (Ravenclaw, 7th Year), Lola Florence (Ravenclaw, 6th Year), Cassidy Lynx Black (Slytherin, 7th Year)

Past Time Friends: Aspen Beckett (Huffelpuff, 4th Year), Nilly Florence (Ravenclaw, 6th Year), Orion Black (Slytherin, 7th Year), Abraxas Malfoy (Slytherin, 7th Year), Angelina Malfoy (Slytherin, 7th Year), Acacia Black (Slytherin, 7th Year) 

Family: Sorcia Lefeur Benett (Mother, Deceased), Thomas Delgado Benett (Father, Deceased) , Peter Benett (Uncle, Alive)

_ "I Hate Tea Parties; Please Shoot Me Already" _


	2. Well That Escalated Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I Was Sent To Stop, But Instead I Fell In Love" - Thalia Benett
> 
> "I Hated Muggles. They Were Nothing More That Mere Specks Of Useless Lives. And Then She Came. She Changed It All" -Tom Marvolo Rιddle
> 
> "ι'll ѕнow yoυ мιne ιғ you ѕнow мe yoυrѕ ғιrѕт; leт'ѕ coмapre ѕcarѕ and ι'll тell yoυ wнoѕe ιѕ worѕe". ( Tнalιa Benneт To Toм Marvolo Rιddle - Cнapтer Tнιrтeen - I Know A Loт More Tнan Yoυ Tнιnĸ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta - Wattpad - @.BooksLikeLotr

 

**Chapter One**

**Well That Escalated Quickly**

 

Thalia's Pov

 

I Sat Quietly; My Dark Green Eyes Slowly Skimming Over The Words In My New Potions Book. 

 

I Was Sat In The Library, Normally I'd Be In The Slytherin Common Room Or Sneakily Hexing A Few New First Years. But I Had An Assignment Due In Three Days And I Had To Pass. It Was Either That Or I'd Have To Help Out In The Kitchen.

 

I'd Rather Go Through Endless Hours Of Reading And Sucking In Information Than Cleaning And Helping Out In The Kitchen.

 

I Thought We Had Magic For A Reason. Obviously,Professor Dumbledore Had Other Plans. Blech.

 

So Far, I Had Literally Gone Un-Noticed By Everyone. Even Draco Walked Past Me Like I Was Invisible. I Guess Sitting Alone In A Corner Has It's Perks For A Reason. 

 

"Bennet?"

 

Giving Out A Loud Sigh Of Annoyance I Lifted My Head And Pushed A Lock Of My Brown Hair Behind My Ear. 

 

"Potter?"

 

Now This Was Confusing. Why Was Harry Potter Talking To Me? Last Time I Checked We Were Still Enemies.

 

"Dumbledore; He Said He Wants To Talk To You, Something Important." Potter Explained As He Ran A Hand Through His Brown Hair.

 

Normally, People Would Confront Us And Ask If We Were Siblings Or If Were Related In Any Different Way. Me And Harry Related? He Can Dream.

 

I Placed My Potions Book Down Onto The Table At The Side. "If It's About That Glaciar And Yellow Gel Thing From Last Week, It Wasn't Me."

 

Harry Scrunched Up His Eye Brows Before Letting Out A Small Chuckle. "That's Already Been Sorted, Apparently."

 

I Rolled My Eyes. "Yeah, Apparently". I Gave Harry A Little Awkward Wave Before Leaving The Library And Making My Way Towards Dumbledore's Office. 

 

The Moving Stairs Were A Pain, But I Had Made My Way Through. Though I Had To Jump Over Once Or Twice.

 

Standing In Front Of My Caller's Office, I Shrugged My Shoulders As I Sent The Gargoyle Statue A Small Frown. 

 

"Lemon Drops, Fire Whiskey, Skittles, Haribo, Jelly Slugs, Chocolate Frogs, Gravy, Fudge Flies, Fizzing Whizbees, Acid Pop, Ice Mice, Droobles, ButterBee, Blood Pop, Sherbet Lemons-"

 

_"Your Permission To Enter Is Granted"_

 

I Raised My Eye Brows As The Gargoyle Moved To The Side; A Door Coming Into View. 

 

"Really?" I Asked As I Raised My Eye Brows. "Sherbet Lemons?" Scoffing, I Opened The Door And Entered Into The Head Masters Office. 

 

It Was A Large And Beautiful Circular Room, Full Of Funny Little Noises. A Number Of Curious Silver Instruments Stood On Spindle-Legged Tables, Whirring And Emitting Little Puffs Of Smoke. The Walls Were Covered With Portraits Of Old Headmasters And Headmistresses, All Of Whom Were Snoozing Gently In Their Frames. There Was Also An Enormous, Claw-Footed Desk, And, Sitting On A Shelf Behind It, A Shabby, Tainted Wizard's Hat; The Sorting Hat. Dumbledore, Of Course, Was Sitting Behind His Desk; His Eyes Twinkling Behind His Half Moon Shaped Spectacles.

 

"You Called For Me, Sir?" I Asked As I Rudely Took A Seat, Without Permission, In Front Of Him. He Never Seemed To Mind Anyway, He Would Always Just Nodd His Head And Give A Small Smile. Prior As To What He Was Doing Now.

 

"Yes, In Fact I Have A Very Important Assignment To Hand To You."

 

I Groaned. "Homework?" I Asked As My Nose Scrunched Itself In Disgust. Those Thing Were Horrid. Dumbledore's Eyes Shimmered Behind His Spectacles As He Gave Out A Quiet Chuckle. 

 

"It's Actually A Mission" He Concluded. I Opened My Mouth A Gap And Stared At Him, Surprised. 

 

"But You Said-"

"I Wanted To See Your Reaction."

"But Then-"

 

I Crossed My Arms Over My Chest And Pouted As I Leaned Back Into My Chair. Dumbledore Had Just Trolled Me. WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THIS!?!

 

"As I Was Saying-" Dumbledore Began As He Suddenly Became Serious. "I'm Giving You A Mission-"

 

"What Kind?....whoops..Sorry..."

 

"You'll Be Traveling Back In Time." Dumbledore Had Suddenly Stared At Me With So Much Proximity And Hardness That I Had Edged Even Further Into My Chair. But I Was A Slytherin. And To Top It All Off, I Was A Muggle. I Had Swag. 

 

"Well, That Escalated Quickly..."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope Your Enjoying It So Far! I Promise It Will Get A Lot Better :)


	3. The Secret To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia Talks To Dumbledore - Time Turner Involved - 
> 
> Is this a summary yet...? xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta - Wattpad - @.BooksLikeLotr
> 
>  
> 
> (Best Beta In The World oml xD)

 

**Chapter Two**

**The Secret To Life**

 

"Watch It Mud-Blood!!" Pansy Parkinson hissed as she latched Herself Onto Draco Malfoy And Glared Furiously At Thalia Bennet. 

 

Thalia Raised Her Eye Brows As Draco Sent Her A Pleading Look Of Help. "Yeah, Not Gonna Happen Anytime Soon Puggy McPugg." Thalia Smirked As She Pointed Her Index Fingers At Draco And Then Walked Off With Swag. 

 

"So Glad Thats Over," The Brown Haired Female Muttered To Herself As She Entered Her Potions Class. 

 

She Took A Random Seat, Any Seat. A Seat Next To Harry Potter To Be Specific. "How's You Doin' Haribo?" Thalia Asked Using Her Favorite Nick Name For Her Sworn Enemy. 

 

Harry Laughed Nervously Before Raising His Eye Brows. "I'm Fine Actually..." He Trailed Off With A Mutter. "Why Are You Sitting Here?" He Suddenly Asked. 

 

Thalia Thought For A Second. Why Was She Sat Next To Harry Potter Himself?- Ohhhhh. Yeah, Thats Right. This Was Dumbledore's Fault. He Blurted It Out Yesterday In His Office. 

 

"Did You Know That We Were Related?" She Asked Out Of The Blue. 

 

There Were A Few Chokes And Then A Deep Breath. "What!?" Harry Hissed Quietly So The Other Students In The Classroom Wouldn't Hear Him. 

 

"Your Mother Was Related To My Father, They Were Cousins. It Actually Explains A Lot Too..."

 

~~~~

 

Thalia's Pov

 

Classes Had Ended Earlier Today, Merlin Knows Why. I Was Currently In The Slytherin Common Room, It Was Empty, Just Me, Myself And I. That's Right. I Was Being A Loner.

 

I Was Sat On One Of The Silver Arm Chairs By The Flickering Of The Green Flames, My Suitcase Was Beside My Feet. It Was Average Sized. I Had Shrunk All My Stuff And Had Somehow Fit The Load Into It.

 

I Was Leaving. 

 

I Was Leaving Into The Past. Fifty Odd Years Or So. I Was Supposed To Stop Voldemort. I Was Supposed To Show Him Happiness And Love. I Was Supposed To Help Him Become A Better Person. 

 

I Was Chosen Only Because Everyone Else Was Occupied And Busy. At Least That's The Way I Looked At It. 

 

_"You'll Be Sent Back Into The Past, Fifty Years Or So. Your Mission Is To Try And Stop Tom Riddle From Becoming Voldemort."_

 

_I Had Let Out A Small Gasp As My Hands Suddenly Curled Around The Arms Of The Chair I Was Sitting On. "Me!?" I Asked In Utter Confusion. "Why Not Potter?? Or Better Yet His Whole Little Group Of Minions??"_

 

_Dumbledore Sighed As He Placed His Hands In Front Of Him. "I Chose You Specifically. You Out Of Everyone Else In This School Understand Real Pain. You Understand The Broken, You Understand The Other Side. You Are A Capable Young Woman With A Big Heart Who Knows All. I Hadn't Chosen Harry Because He's Already In A Hassle. The Bennets And Potters Both Have Histories That Over Boundary Normal Human Structure"._

 

_"W-what Do You Mean? I'm Just A Muggle Born-"_

 

_"No, You, Miss Bennet Are A Very Talented Girl. You Know The Secret To Life."_

 

_"How To Make Children? Yeah."_

 

The Secret To Life Was Changing. People Changed All The Time. For Better Or For Worse People Changed People. Some Believed That Change Was Good, Others Believed It Wasn't. Wether We Saw It Or Not, It Was Always There. And Though We Couldn't Feel The Changes, They Were Still There. 

 

Pretty Clever For A Muggle Slytherin Huh??

 

~~~~

 

 

"A Time-Turner is a special timepiece in which an Hour-Reversal Charm has been encased, for added stability. It is a device used for time travel," Proffesor Dumbledore Was Currently Explaining The Pros And Cons Of A Time-Turner And What Capabilities It Had. I Have Never Been This Confused In My Whole Life. 

 

"What About My Friends?" I Interrupted. "Won't They Notice I'm Gone?" 

 

Dumbledore Stared At Me For A Moment, His Lips Were In A Straight Thin Line And His Eyes Held Guilt. 

 

Oh. It Had Suddenly Hit Me. Because I Was Leaving To The Past My Friends Had To Forget About Me. They Had To In Order For Them Not To Iterfere Or Worse. I Nodded Understanding, But It Was Slowly Tearing Me To Bits. I May Have Been Placed Into Slytherin But I Still Had Emotions. 

 

"So", I Stated In A Whisper. "How Many Times Do I Spin It?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is slowly progressing and changing xD Once the plot starts to progress even more i'll add additional characters. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. The Long Awaited Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I hate April fools day? I really do cx 
> 
> Thalia Makes It Into The Past - Meets Other Characters - Gets Sorted
> 
> Still doesn't look like a summary to me xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta - Wattpad - @.BooksLikeLotr
> 
> English isn't my first language so I got a beta just in case xD

 

**Chapter Three**

**The Long Awaited Past**

 

Thalia's POV

 

My World Spun Around Me In A Haze, My Eyes Couldn't Keep Up With The Changing Swirls And My Stomach Was Starting To Churn. 

 

After A Moment Of Pure Sickness, My Eyes Had Adjusted To My New Surroundings. I Wasn't In Professor Dumbledore's Office Anymore. I Was In A Corridor Near The Great Hall, Well, At Least That's What I Thought Anyway. 

 

"Hey You!!", A New Voice Had Called Out To Me. I Scowled Slightly As I Spun Around To Face My Caller. 

 

It Was A [Guy](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/14/2/23/320e827ac3-stor.jpg), Probably The Same Age As Me And Twice My Height. He Had Messy Brown Hair And Wore A Pair Of Black Rimmed Glasses That Suited Him Well. He Was Clad In Gryffindor Robes With Black Muggle Skinny's Underneath. 

 

He Rolled His Eyes As He Walked Towards Me. "Transfer Students Are Supposed To Be With The First Years, You're Late", He Had Stated A Couple Of Other Things Before His Eyes Had Flickered Towards My Clothes. 

 

"Muggle?", He Asked As He Raised His Eye Brows And Slightly Frowned. 

 

I Narrowed My Dark Green Eyes at Him. I Was Dressed In A Pair Of Dark Blue Skinny Jeans With A Slightly Oversized Green Hoodie And A Pair Of Plain White Converse That Would Modify And Change Their Colours As Soon As I Got Sorted Into A House. 

 

"I'm Thalia Bennet, And Yes, I Am A Muggle, Problem?", I Sneered As I Grabbed My Suitcase And Began Dragging It Behind Me. 

 

~~~~

 

"Huffle Puff!!"

 

The Old Shabby Wizard Hat Had Shouted House Names After House Names, I Wasn't Sure If My Name Was Written On The List Or Not, But Young Dumbledore Had Sent Me One Of His Twinkling Winks From The Teachers Table. 

 

After All The First Years Were Sorted, All Eyes Had Turned To Me. In All Honesty, I Wanted To Puke. Too Much Attention Had Me Feeling A Bit Ill.

 

"Thalia Bennet!"

 

I Let Out A Small Sigh As I Lazily Made My Way Towards The Stool. After Taking A Seat Onto It, The Old Wizarding Hat Had Been Placed Upon My Head. 

 

"Ahhhh, What Do We Have Hear....", The Hat Spoke Very Loudly. "Last Time I Checked, A Cranky 17 Year Old", I Spoke Automatically, I Just Couldn't Stop Myself. Not Even A Second Later And The Hat Erupted Into Spurts Of Laughter. 

 

After A Few Snickers From The Gryffindor Table And Small Smirks From The Ravenclaw Table The Hat Had Calmed Down. 

 

"Hmmm....", The Tatty Hat Hummed. "Very Arrogant And Stubborn-"

 

"Gee, Thanks"

 

"Slightly Aloof-"

 

"What Is This? The Pointing Out Flaws Memorial?" 

 

"But I See Other Things", The Hat Spoke As Soon As A Bit Of Laughter Died Out From Some Of The House Tables. They Seemed To Find Me Hilarious.

 

I Rolled My Dark Green Eyes. "Let Me Guess", I Started Off As A Few People Shifted In Their Seats. "I Have Hidden Kindness, Apparently I'm Very Clever And I Like Challenges", I Licked My Lips Out Of Habit As A Few Curious Looks Were Sent My Way. 

 

"Quite The Expertise, Aren't You Miss Bennet?", The Hat Asked. I Shrugged My Shoulders Not Really Caring. "I See", The Hat Spoke. "You Hold A Mystery But Don't Like Being Locked, You See Yourself Clearly Yet Unclearly, Why Is That?"

 

I Pulled A Face. "Oh You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!!", I Let Out A Loud Groan Of Annoyance As A Few Teachers Sent Me Smiles. "Humans Are Convenient Beings, We Judge Ourselves And Others Because We Have Nothing Better To Do, We Act Like Were Clear But Were Actually 'Unclear'". 

 

The Hat Probably Looked Very Pleased With My Answer. Stupid Twat. "One More Question", It Stated. "If You Had Ten Chocolate Frogs And Had To Share With Someone, How Many Would You Have?"

 

"Ten", I Answered On Instinct.

"But What If That Person Forcibly Took The Chocolate Frogs From You?"

 

"Ten", I Said Again. "And A Dead Body". 

 

A Chorus Of Laughter, Chuckles And A Few Frowns Were Passed All Along The Main Hall. 

 

"Better Be.... SLYTHERIN!!"

 

That Was Pretty Obvious, I Got In Once, Why Not Get In Twice? That Sounded A Lot More Different Than I Thought It Would...

 

After The Hat Had Been Taken Off From Me, The Slytherins, Well, Some Of Them, Had Cheered. Apparently Word Got Out That I Was A Muggle And They Weren't Too Happy. 

 

"I Just Realized Something!!", A Hufflepuff Girl Yelled As She Stood Up From Her Seat. Her Friend, I'm Guessing, Gasped And Too Stood Up. "She's The First Muggle Ever To Get Into Slytherin!!"

 

And BAM! There It Was Again. Whispers And Gasps. Just Like The Last Time In My First Year. 

 

Now That's Just Great. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of my chapters written out already xD so I'll be posting frequently. Thanks for reading~~~


	5. The Head Boys Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is so fucking handsome-  
> Don't even try to deny it-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta - Wattpad - @.BooksLikeLotr
> 
> My Wattpad: @.ThatOddOneOut
> 
> My Quotev: @.WhatACruelWorld

 

**Chapter Four**

**The Head Boys Gaze**

 

Thalia's Pov

 

_"I Just Realized Something!!",_

_A Huffle puff Girl Yelled As She Stood Up From Her Seat. Her Friend, I'm Guessing, Gasped And Too Stood Up. "She's The First Muggle Ever To Get Into Slytherin!!"_

 

_And BAM! There It Was Again. Whispers And Gasps. Just Like The Last Time In My First Year._

_Now That's Just Great._

 

I Let Out A Small Annoyed Sigh, And Instead Of Making My Way To The Slytherin Table, I Tugged On My Suitcase And Made My Way Out Of The Main Hall.

 

I Wasn't Really Hungry, Just A Bit Tired And If Anything I Could Always Cast A Spell And Accio Myself Some Food. Meh. 

 

I Was Just About To Turn A Corner When A Rather Deep But Monotone Voice Had Rang Around Me And The Corridor To the Left Of The Great Hall. 

 

It Was Strange. There Was A Hint Of Annoyance But It Was Masked By Slight Curiosity And There Was Something Familiar About It Too. It Almost Felt Like Home. 

 

Shaking My Head To Get Rid Of The Stupid Thoughts That Had Entered My Mind, I Slowly Turned Around. 

 

"Would You Like Me To Show You Where The Slytherin Common Room Is?"

 

[He](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/21700000/Tom-Riddle-lord-voldemort-21783579-375-281.png) Was Tall And Handsome, With Pale Skin, Jet Black Hair, And Dark Eyes. The Male Was At Least Three Heads Taller Than Me And Was Clad In Slytherin Robes. Seeing That He Had A 'Head Boy' Badge, I Was Pretty Sure I Was Going To See A Lot More Of This Guy... I Do Get Into Trouble Most Of The Time.

 

"No Thanks", I Muttered Under My Breath. "I Can Find It Myself". 

 

"Overconfident?"

 

"No, Just Stupid"

 

~~~~

 

"Hello, I'm Angelina Malfoy."

 

The Girl Was A Few Centimeters Taller Than Me With Bright, Shoulder Length, Blond Hair And Aqua Blue Eyes. She Had A Slightly Pale Complexion And Was Clad In Her Slytherin Clothes Minus Her Robe. 

 

I Shook Her Hand Politely And Muttered My Name. "Thalia Bennet, Nice To Meet You".

 

"You Can Chose Your Bed First", Angelina Inquired With A Nod. Weird. She Reminded Me A Lot Of Draco. Wait. Don't Tell Me She's Like His Great Aunt Or Some Shit?

 

"You Mind If I Take The One By The Window?", I Asked Her With A Slight Raise In My Eyebrows. 

 

"Sure, I Think I'll Take The One Next You, Is That Okay For You?"

 

"Yup". 

 

~~~~

 

"Favorite Colour?", Angelina Asked Across The Dining Table. We Were Sat Somewhere Near The Top, Right Next To The Great Hall Doors. 

 

I Hummed As I Popped A Grape Into My Mouth. "Black Or Maybe Even Green, I Dunno". 

 

"My Favorite Colour Is Actually Blue", Angelina Said As She Sliced A Loaf Of Bread. 

 

"Serious?"

 

"Yes". 

 

"Errr... Favorite Subject?", I Asked As I Popped Another Grape Into My Mouth. 

 

"Transfiguration, Yours?"

 

"I Was Gonna Say DADA But Transfigurations Good Too". 

 

There Was A Moment Of Silence Before Angelina's Eyes Flickered To The Side And Then Back At Me. "What?", I Asked. 

 

Angelina Gave A Small Grin And Leaned Over The Table Towards Me. "Tom Is Staring At You", She Muttered Quietly So Only I Could Hear It. 

 

I Scrunched Up My Eyes Brows In Confusion. "Riddle?", I Asked. Angelina Only Nodded Her Head Eagerly As If She Had Just Been Praised And Given A Multitude Of Candy. 

 

"Well At Least We're Talking About Him Discreetly, Right?", I Grumbled Sarcastically As The Blond Haired Female Rolled Her Eyes And Then Motioned For Me To Look Towards The Side. 

 

I Rolled My Own Dark Green Eyes Before Moving My Line Of Sight Towards The Further Side Of The End Of The Dining Table. 

 

The Head Boy From Before Was Directly Staring At Me. There Was Something In His Dark Eyes That I Couldn't Properly Point Out. "Wait, Thats Tom Riddle?", I Muttered In Question. 

 

"Yes, Thats Him". Angelina Shrugged Her Shoulders As She Bit Into An Apple. 

 

I Tried Not To Make Eye Contact. Key Word: Tried. My Dark Green Eyes Had Met His Dark Brown Orbs And In An Instant, It Was As If Time Had Completely Stopped.

 

_Ba-Dum._

 

Tom's Lips Had Slightly Twisted Up In A Small Smirk And Something New Had Sparked In His Eyes. 

 

_Ba-Dum._

 

My Heart Was Probably Beating A Little Too Fast. My Stomach? Now That Was Something Else. I Felt Like I Was Gonna Puke Any Second. I Felt Like Something Was Rising Up In My Chest And Heating Me All Around. 

 

 _Ba-Dum_. 

 

"Thalia?", Angelina Called With A Slight Kick Under The Table. I Snapped My Gaze From Tom With A Gulp And Took A Small Deep Breath. 

 

"Y-yeah?", I Asked In A Stutter As I Started To Fiddle With My Green Hoodie From This Morning. Why The Fuck Did I Just Stutter? I Never Fucking Stutter!!

 

"Are You Okay? You And Tom Were Staring At Each Other For About Five Minutes. In Fact He's Still Looking Your Way". 

 

Really Angelina? Did You Really Have To Fucking Point That Out??

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Everything is slowly starting to fall into place... Mwahahahhahaha...jk


	6. Oh God No!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short, but hey, who can you blame when I want to get the plot moving right? xD 
> 
> Anyways enjoy, there's a 'surprise' at the end ;^;

**Chapter Five**

**Oh God No!!**

 

"Abraxus Malfoy, Pleasure To Meet You Beautiful", The Blonde Male Gave A Flirty Grin As He Gently Took Thalia's Hand And Shook It. 

 

"So This Is Your Twin?", Thalia Asked As She Raised Her Eye Brows In Question. 

 

Angelina Let Out A Small Sigh. "I Know Right", She Grumbled Lightly As Her Twin Brother Sent Her A Small Glare With His Peculiar Stormy Blue Eyes. 

 

~~~~

 

Thalia Chuckled To Herself As She Saw The First Year Suddenly Lean Over And Puke Slugs Out. 

 

A Smirk Had Made It's Way Onto Her Face As She Pointed Her 9 Inch, Vine And Phoenix Feather Core Wand Towards The Girl That Was Stood A Few Paces Beside Him Making Disgusted Faces. She Was Obviously About To Hex The Girl.

 

"Detention?"

 

The Voice, Monotone But Slightly Filled With Curiosity On Intent And Faint Humour Had Flowed Like Music Towards Thalia's Ears. 

 

The Latter Female Let Out A Loud Groan Of Annoyance As She Turned Around Only To Come Face To Face With Tom Riddle Himself. 

 

"Yay", Came The Female's Reply As Her Smirk Dropped And A Scowl Made It's Way Onto Her Face. 

 

Tom, Suddenly Realising That Thalia Was Bleeding From Her Nose, Gave Out A Short And Sharp Sigh Before Grabbing Her Hand And Dragging Her Off To Somwhere. 

 

"Hey! What The-"

 

~~~~

 

"There, That Should Do", Came The Quiet Voice Of The Nurse. She Was Tall, Skinny But Looked Pretty With Her Doe Like Eyes And Short Blond Hair. 

 

She Patted Thalia's Nose With Her Wand And Then Gave A Small Smile Before She Left To Get Something Else. 

 

Thalia Rolled Her Eyes As She Stood Up From Her Seat And Stretched Her Hands. It's Not Like She Was About To Die Or Something, She Just Needed To Pull A Few More Pranks Before Dinner Started. How Hard Was That Supposed To Be Right?

 

Apparently Very. The Moment She Stepped Away From Her Seat, Riddle Muttered A Spell Under His Breath While Pointing His Wand At Thalia. The Girl Wobbled Slightly Before Her Body Forced Itself To Sit Back Into The Chair She Was Previously Sat On. 

 

"You Fucking Twat, Let Me Go!!" The Brown Haired Female Tried To Move As She Snarled Towards Tom Who Was Probably Amused By Now. 

 

"And Why Should I Do That?", Came The Latter's Reply As He Lifted His Wand A bit Higher And Inched Towards Thalia With A Smirk At His Lips And A Shine In His Dark Eyes. 

 

The Females Dark Green Eyes Filled With Annoyance And Bitter Rage As She Growled Through Her Lips, "So I Can Fucking Punch You, Duuh!!"

 

A Humorous Chuckle Left Tom's Lips As He Leaned Down To Thalia's Height, Nose Inches Away From Hers. 

 

Their Eyes Bore Into One Another. One Filled With Annoyance And Rage, The Other Filled With Amusement And Slight Want Of Dominance. It Was As If The Two Were At War. 

 

The Female Snarled As She Tried To Move Her Head Back, The Twat In Front Of Her Was Invading Her Personal Space. But To No Avail, Her Body Just Wouldn't Budge. AND WHERE THE HECK WAS THAT STUPID NURSE FROM EARLIE WHEN SHE NEEDED HER!?!

 

Thalia Was Probably Beyond Pissed At The Moment. She'd Curse Every Curse Word Under The Sun If It Wasn't For Tom's Piercing Gaze Keeping Her In Check. Yeah, She Admitted To It. She Was Scared As Shit A The Moment. But Who Could Blame Her? The Guy Was Going To Kill Her. She Was Sure Of It. 

 

"Don't Move", Came The Quiet Whisper From Tom As He Leaned Closer His Eyes Never Leaving Thalia. He Wasn't Going To Kill Her. He Was Going To Do Something Even Worse!!

 

The Males Spare Hand Had Reached Out And Gently Cupped Thalia's Cheek. 

 

 _'His Hands Are Cold....WHAT AM I THINKING!? This Is Bad, Oh So Freaking Bad!!'_ If Thalia Could Move Right About Now, She'd Be Kicking And Slapping Like There Was No Tomorrow. But She Was Under A Spell And Heck Was She Blushing!!

 

_'My Face Is Warm! God Damn It! I Hate Fit Guys!'_

 

Their Breathes Had Hitched Together, Eyes Locked And Lips Centimetres Apart. Fear Was The Only Thing Evident In Thalia's Eyes. Tom On The Other Hand, He Was Hard To Read. 

 

There Was A Moment Of Questioning In Tom's Mind Before He Completely Moved Forward And With One Swift Motion, Pressed His Lips Against Thalia's. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Did you like the ending 'surprise?' xD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this short chapter also later chapters will be longer!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. The First Thing I Thought Of Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter in today :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Also, can we please talk about how Thalia is such a badass? And how sarcastic she is too? xD

**Chapter Six**

**The First Thing I Though Of Was You**

 

"He Kissed You!?", Angelina Exclaimed As Her Aqua Blue Eyes Widened In Utter Surprise. 

 

[Thalia](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13843812&.svc=copypaste-and&id=195121059) Let Out A Loud Groan As She Stuffed Her Face Deeper Into Her Bed Pillow. She Muttered Something Inaudible And Then Let Out Small Sniffle.

 

"Are You Crying?"

 

"No, There's Just Something In My Eye"

 

~~~~

 

"Amortentia?" Thalia Whispered Under Her Breath As She Sat In Her Seat Next To Angelina In Potions Class. 

 

Angelina Nodded Her Head Excitedly. "We Get To Do This Ever Year", She Stated With A Grin. "And Each Year I Get To Wiff Out Mr Perfect", She Giggled. 

 

Thalia Rolled Her Dark Green Eyes. "Well?", She Asked. "Have You Ever Found Out Who Mr Perfect Is?" 

 

Angelina Pouted As She Leaned Her Chin Into The Palm Of Her Hand. "It's Like He Doesn't Exist", She Muttered In A Sigh. 

 

"Alright-", Came The Voice Of Professor Slughorn As He Walked Towards The Front Of The Class. He Tapped The Cauldron With His Wand And Then Gave A Small Smile. 

 

"Everyone In A Line, One By One You Will All Have A Chance To Sniff The Amortentia And Then Write At Least 800 Words About It. If It's Not Finished In This Lesson I Would Like It For Homework." Professor Slughorn Explained In A Plain Matter As If The Amortentia Didn't Bother Him At All. 

 

"Let's Go!", Angelina Hissed In A Whisper As She Grabbed Thalia's Hand And Dragged Her Into The Middle Of The Cue To The Amortentia, And Right Behind Tom Riddle Himself. 

 

Thalia's Eyes Widened Slightly As She Pulled Her Hand Out Of Angelina's Tight Grasp And Glared At Her. 

 

"What?", Angelina Asked With An Evident Smirk At Her Lips. She Let Out A Little Laugh As She Pursed Out Her Lips And Made Quiet, Little Kissy Noises. 

 

Thalia Let Out A Small Growl As She Hit Angelina On The Arm. "You Are Unbelievable!", She Hissed In A Hushed Tone. 

 

Behind Them, Abraxus, Raised His Eye Brows In Question And Shrugged His Shoulders. "Girls", He Muttered. "I'm Never Going To Understand Them". 

 

Thalia Rolled Her Eyes As Angelina Clapped Her Hands Together In Excitement. The Blonde Female Was Watching Tom Take A Small Wiff Of The Amortentia And Was Probably Praying To The Gods Above That Tom Would At Least Sense A Bit Of Thalia Somewhere In There. 

 

Tom's Lips Curved Slightly Upwards As He Stood Back Up To His Original Height. He Licked His Lips And Then Turned Around To Smirk At Thalia Who Was Already Glaring At Him. 

 

"Yes!!", Angelina Exclaimed In Pure Happiness. She Then Slightly Nudged Tom Out Of The Way And Took Not A Wiff, But A Full Blown Sniff Of The Love Potion. She Stood Back Up To Her Original Height And Shrugged Her Shoulders As She Moved To The Side For Thalia. 

 

The Brown Haired Female Grumbled A Few Incoherent Words Under Her Breath Before She Pushed A Stray Lock Of Hair Behind Her Ear And Took A Small Wiff Of The Amortentia. 

 

Her Eyes Had Closed On Instinct, Breath Slowing Down In Pace And Heart Beat Hammering. The Smell Of Old Books, Ink Pots And Mint Had Swirled In Her Mind Making Her A Bit Dizzy. 

 

Thalia Suddenly Snapped Her Eyes Open And Slowly Stood Back Up To Her Original Height. Her Eyes Flickered Towards Tom Before She Grabbed Angelina's Hand And Dragged Her Back To Their Assigned Seats. 

 

"Was It Mr Kissy Kiss?", Angelina Joked With A Laugh As She Ran A Hand Through Her Blonde Hair. 

 

Thalia Just Stared At Her Best Friend. Were They Best Friends? She Didn't Care. She Just Stared At Her Plainly. 

 

"Wait...", Angelina Trailed Off With Widened Aqua Blue Eyes. 

"Did You...?", She Asked In A Small Whisper. 

 

Thalia Adverted Her Dark Green Eyes To The Ground And Nodded Her Head Sadly. 

 

"Oh My God yES!!", Angelina Exclaimed As She Stood Up From Her Seat Praising Her Prays. Thalia On The Other Hand Let Out A Small Sniffle And Then Shoved Her Face Into Her Hands With A Loud Groan. 

 

~~~~

 

"Who Should I Hex Today...", Came The Brown Haired Female's Trail Of Voice As She Walked Alone Down The Corridor Probably Skipping One Of Her More Boring Lessons. 

 

Thalia Let Out A Sudden Yelp As Someone Yanked At Her Arm And Forcibly Pushed Her Against One Of Turning Corner Walls. 

 

"Ow...", She Muttered Quietly As She Held Her Arm. Thalia Let Out A Small Growl And Quickly Raised Her Head Up Only To Find Her Lips Centimetres Away From Tom Riddles. 

 

"W-what Do You Think You're Doing?", She Stuttered Out As She Leaned Her Head Back. 

 

~~~~

 

"And What Excuse Do We Have If We Get Caught?", Abraxus Asked As He Followed His Twin Sister Down The Corridor. Angelina Only Rolled Her Eyes And Then Turned A Corner. 

 

"I Need To Find Thalia And You Need To Find Tom. We'll Say It's Urgent-", The Blonde Female Suddenly Stopped In Her Tracks And Let Out A Small Gasp.

 

"What Now?", Abraxus Asked As He Turned The Corner. "Oh", He Simply Stated. "We Found 'Em".

 

"You Mean 'We Found Tom Cornering Thalia Into A Wall While Trying To Kiss Her' Oh", Angelina Awed. 

 

~~~~

 

Thalia Swiftly Turned Her Head To The Side Just As A Pair Of Soft Lips Landed Gently At The Corner Of Her Mouth. 

 

She Let Out A Small Squeak Of Discomfort As A Deep Chuckle Passed Like Melody To Her Ears. "That's Enough Don't You Think?", She Muttered As She Tried To Push Tom To Put Some Distance In Between Herself And Him.

 

"This Morning", Tom Started Off As He Leaned His Head Against Thalia's Completely Ignoring Her Pushing. "The Amortentia Smelled Like Vanilla And Raspberry Shampoo" He Whispered With A Small Curve At His Lips.

 

"S-so What?", Thalia Stuttered In Question As She Noticed Tom's Lips Curve Into A Small Smile Instead Of His Usual Stupid Smirk. _Fuck I Stuttered. Great. Fantastic. How Nice. Yaaaay. Wait, I'm Getting Off Topic Again._

 

The Brown Haired Male Reached Out His Hand And Gently Pushed Back A Stray Piece Of Thalia's Hair Behind Her Ear. _"Strange Thing Is, The First Thing I Though Of Was You"._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to make it so cheeessyyyy~
> 
> But okay-
> 
>  
> 
> I guess it's okay :)


	8. You Need To Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia needs to calm down xD  
> Looks like Tom is more stressing than she thought he would be....

 

**Chapter Seven**

**You Need To Calm Down**

 

[Thalia](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/3/27/4f4d5af6b4-Coll.jpg) Hissed She Threw One Of The Chairs In The Slytherin Common Room Against One Of The Walls. Her Green Eyes Glowed Furiously As Curse Words Left Her Mouth From Left And Right. 

 

Angelina Let Out A Sigh As She Closed The Book She Was Reading And Leaned Back Into The Dark Green Sofa She Was Sitting On. "You've Been At It For At Least Three Hours", The Blond Grumbled. "You've Even Scared Half The Slytherin House Up To The Point Where They've Locked Themselves Into Their Dorms Or Escaped To Go Somewhere Else".

 

The Brunette Of The Two Growled Loudly And Closed Her Eyes As She Ran A Hand Through Her Brown Hair To Try And Calm Herself Down. A Sigh Left Her Lips Before Her Face Scrunched Up, Eyes Snapped Open In Anger, And Suddenly Glass Started to Shatter And Candles Blew Themselves Out.

 

There Was A Moment Of Silence Before The Door To The Common Room Had Slid Open And A New Face Appeared. 

 

It Was A Female, About 5"6 With A Lean Build And Light Brown Hair That Was Kept Up In A High Pony Tail. She Had Dark Coal Like Eyes That Were Hidden Beneath A Pair Of Black Rimmed Glasses And A Puffed Out Fringe. 

 

"Holy Salazar!", The Girl Exclaimed With Her Mouth Wide Open. "I Was Only One Week Late Angelina! How Could You Already Replace Me With Someone Else?" She Scowled Completely Ignoring The Destructive Mess Around Her. 

 

"I Didn't Replace You Acacia!", Angelina Countered As She Stood Up From Her Seat On The Sofa. "I Simply Found A Person Who Intrigued Me". 

 

~~~~

 

Angelina Took A Seat At The Slytherin Table As Acacia And Thalia Took A Seat Opposite Her. 

 

"At Least You Calmed Down", Angelina Said Softly As She Glanced At Thalia With Her Crystal Blue Eyes. 

 

Thalia Scoffed. "Of Course I Calmed Down", The Brunette Muttered As She Raised Her Dark Green Eyes To Look Up At The Malfoy Girl Opposite Her. 

 

"The Only Thing I Don't Get", Acacia Started Off As She Poked Her Fork Into Her Chicken. "Is Why You Had To Destroy The Slytherin Common Room", The Black Finished As She Raised Her Coal Like Eyes Towards Thalia. 

 

"Oh God", The Blonde Of The Three Muttered As Thalia Narrowed Her Dark Green Eyes In Annoyance. "It's....Complicated", The Bennet Muttered After A Pause. 

 

"Say... Isn't Riddle Staring This Way?", Acacia Asked As She Raised Her Eye Brows Up In Question. She Off Course Just Had To Change The Subject And Make Things Even Worse.

 

"Oh", The Black Came To A Conclusion. "Riddle's Staring At Thalia".

 

~~~~

 

"So Riddle Fancies Thalia?", Acacia Asked As She Adjusted Her Black Rimmed Glasses.

She And Her Blonde Haired Bestie Were Sat In Their Dorm Room While Thalia Had Gone Down To The Library To Try And Calm Down. 

 

"For All We Know", Angelina Let Out A Little Sigh. "He Might Not Just _Fancy_ Her".

 

"You Think He Loves Her?", Black Asked With A Hint Of Amusement As She Blew At Her Fringe.

 

"Oh Trust Me", The Malfoy Said As She Waddled A Finger At Acacia. "I've Seen The Looks He Gives Her And How He Secretly Smiles At Her Whenever Thalia Does Something Stupid".

 

The Two Girls Stared At Each Other For A Second Before Angelina Opened Her Mouth Once Again. "Riddle Even Had A Wiff Of The Amortentia In Potions Class. Want To Know Who He Smirked At?", The Blonde Asked. 

 

The Light Brown Haired Female Off The Two Nodded Her Head Swiftly. Acacia Was Suddenly Intergued. 

 

"Thalia", Angelina Replied After A Moment Of Silence. "Not To Mension He Cornered Her Just So He Could Tell Her That The Amortentia Had Reminded Him Of Her". 

 

"Seems Odd Of Riddle", The Black Concluded. "You Were Right, He Doesn't Just Fancy Thalia, He Loves Her!"

 

~~~~

 

Thalia Pondered To Herself As Her Eyes Wandered Over The Books On The Shelves In Front Of Her. _That_ Prat _Just Had To Stare At Me Didn't He?_

 

The Brown Haired Female Scowled To Herself As She Stud Onto Her Tip Toes And Stretched Out Her Arm To Reach For One Of Books On One Of The Higher Shelves.

 

Being The Stubborn Bennet She Was, Thalia Tutted And Tried Once More To Reach For The Book That Was Out Of Reach. _That Stupid Idiot Just Couldn't Pick Someone Else To Toy Around With Could He?_

 

 _"Careful"_ , A Low, Deep Voice Filled With Slight Huskiness And Amusement Whispered Besides Thalia's Ear As An Arm Snaked It's Way Around Her Waist And And Another Arm Reached For The Book She Wanted. 

 

The Females Breath Hitched In Her Throat As The Familiar Scent Of Old Books, Mint And Ink Pots Made It's Way Towards Her Nose. Her Heart Had Sped Up And Slowly Her Dark Green Eyes Averted Them Selves Towards The Side. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff-Fucking-Hanger! Ha!
> 
> No Seriously, I Didn't Mean To End It There But... Oh Well.
> 
> Anyways I've Been Having A Slight Writers Block And Was Wondering If Any Of You Had Any Ideas For Some Of The Upcoming Chapters?? I Was Also Thinking That Maybe I Should Do A Chapter On Tom's POV?? (Still Not Too Sure About That).
> 
> Also What Do You Think About Acacia Black?? There's More Character To Come Lol.
> 
> And Because Of The CliffHanger I Want To Give You A Slight Spolier For The Next NEXT Chapter. 
> 
> Acacia And Angelina Take Pictures And Then Make Badges. (What A Spoiler Lmao).
> 
> That Spolier Is Actually Very Important. Enjoy Your Day And Thank You For Reading~


	9. I Have A Tongue Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia has a tongue problem ;) (not that kind of tongue problem ya kinky twits lmao)
> 
> Anyways, Thalia meets the Librarian and the girls don't know weather to tell Riddle that Thalia had stayed up until late hours probably just sitting beside the fireplace down in the common room-
> 
> The problem is though, why are Black and Malfoy worried to tell Riddle about Thalia's small sleeping problem??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M GIVING SO MUCH AWAY-  
> WHY ISNT ANYONE GUESSING AS TO WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN-
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for giving kudo's! Much appreciated ~

 

**Chapter 8**

_**I Have A Tongue Problem** _

 

The Females Breath Hitched In Her Throat As The Familiar Scent Of Old Books, Mint And Ink Pots Made It's Way Towards Her Nose. Her Heart Had Sped Up And Slowly Her Dark Green Eyes Averted Them Selves Towards The Side. 

 

A Small Gulp Left Thalia's Lips Just As Her Eyes Had Made Direct Contact With A Pair Of Dark Brown Orbs. "W-w-what Are You Doing?", The Brown Haired Female Stuttered In A Whisper. 

 

"Nothing", Came The Simple Whisper Of Tom As His Dark Brown Eyes Bore Around Thalia's Face Trying To Memorise Every Small Detail. 

 

There Was A Sudden Cough And The Two Had Broke Eye Contact To Avert Their Eyes Towards The 'Intruder' Of Their Little Moment. 

 

It Was A Woman, Probably In Her Mid Twenties With Short Brown Hair And Glazed Over Blue Eyes. She Fiddled With Her Fingers And Then Adjusted Her Black Framed Glasses. "S-such Ac-activities Are N-not Allowed In T-the School's L-library...", She Timidly Stuttered Out And Then Blushed Brightly.

 

Thalia Pulled A Face. "Activities?", She Muttered To Herself In Wonder. She Then Proceeded To Narrow Her Dark Green Eyes At Tom In A Glare. "Yeah, _Riddle_ ", She Accused As She Took Her Wanted Book From His Hands And Then Walked Off. 

 

~~~~

 

Acacia Laughed Quietly To Herself As She Watched Her New DADA Professor Pair Abraxus Malfoy Against Thalia Bennet. With Tom Riddle In The Room Would Abraxus Even Dare To Cast A Spell Back At Thalia? Who Knows.

 

"Kill Him!", Angelina Called Out From The Back Row With A Battle Cry. "I Mean, Good Luck To The Both Of You!!", She Called Again As A Few Students Had Turned To Raise Their Eye Brows At Her. 

 

The New DADA Teacher Was A Woman In Her Late Forties With Browny Blonde Hair And Small Dark Eyes. She Had A Strikt Like Look To Her Pale Face And Was Dressed Smartly In Black Robes. Her Hair Was Up In A Neat Bun And Her Pale Lips Were Thin And Small.

 

"I Am Professor Mather", She Stated As She Pointed Her Long, Bony Like Wand At Thalia. "You Miss Bennet", She Started Off As She Then Pointed At Abraxus, "And You Mr Malfoy Will Duel To Your Deaths".

 

~~~~

 

"I'm Not Killing Anyone", Thalia Muttered As She Reached For Her Wand. "I Don't Kill", She Repeated To Herself. 

 

"Expelliarmus!", Came The Voice Of Abraxus Just As A Flow Of White Energy Sprang Out Of His Wand And Flew Towards Thalia In A Frenzy.

 

The Brown Haired Girl Quickly Had Dodged Towards The Side And Aimed Her Wand At Her Duelling Partner. _"Petrificus Totalus!~_ ", She Whispered Under Her Breath As Her Dark Green Eyes Had Narrowed Into Slits And Blood Slowly Started To Drip Out Of Her Nose. 

 

Abraxus' Eyes Had Widened In Surprise As His Arms And Legs Had Snapped Together And Suddenly He He Fell Forward With A 'Thump!' Face Planting The Floor. 

 

~~~~

 

"I'm Fine!", Thalia Hissed In A Whiny Manner As The Blond Haired Nurse From Before Tended To Her Bloody Nose.

 

"Are You Sure?", Angelina Asked Quietly As She, Acacia, Abraxus And Tom Made Several Different Eye Contacts. 

 

The Blonde Haired Nurse Tapped Thalia's Nose With Her Wand And Then Left Through The Door Probably To Look For A Potion. 

 

"Well," Acacia Started Off As She Adverted Her Coal Like Eyes Back To Thalia. "You Kinda...Um... Hissed A Spell At Malfoy...?" She Stated In An Unsure Manner.

 

Thalia Started At The Four People Who Surrounded Her. Hissing? She Questioned To Herself. _I Hissed? As In Parsel- Ohhhhhhh~_

 

The Brown Haired Girl Feigned Innocence As Confusion Rolled Up Onto Her Face. "Hissed A Spell?", She Asked. "Don't I Normally Hiss When I'm Pissed Off?", She Stated With Slightly Narrowed Eyes.

 

"Good Point", Abraxus Stated Falling For The Bait Straight Away. 

 

~~~~

 

The Green Flames Flickered Lightly As If Humming A Tune To Set Everyone In The Slytherin Common Room To Sleep.

 

Thalia Sat On The Dark Green Sofa Alone In Her Pajamas And Let Out A Small Yawn Just As The Green Flames Flickered Once Again. 

 

Being Alone In The Common Room At 2:00am Was Pretty Boring For The Female But She Couldn't Sleep. The Constant Blabbering Of A Voice In The Back Of Her Mind Had Kept Her Up Most Of The Night.

 

The Voice Was Blabbering Nonsense On How Her Friends And Fellow Slytherins Had Found Out About Her Tongue Problem. Her Tongue Problem Was That She Could Talk To Snakes. She Was A Parselmouth And Had Been One Ever Since She Had Started Her Second Year In Hogwarts When She Accidently Sent Herself To Lord Voldemort Himself. How That Happened Is A Mystery To This Day.

 

The Brown Haired Female Shook Her Head To Get Rid Of Her Thoughts And Then Rubbed Her Eyes Tiredly. 

 

~~~~

 

"We Should Let Her Sleep", Acacia Stated As Her Eyes Wandered To The Sleeping Thalia Who Was Lightly Snoring With Her Head Dug Deep Into Her Pillow And Her Hands Tightly Wrapped Around Her Duvè To Keep Her Warmth. 

 

Angelina Let Out A Sigh As Her Crystal Blue Eyes Slightly Glazed Over. "She Was Up Really Late", She Whispered As She Fixed Her Tie. "We'll Just Tell The Teachers She's Sick From The Duel". 

 

Acacia Hummed In Agreement And Then Opened The Door To Their Dorm To Let Herself And Angelina Out.

 

"Should We Tell Riddle?", The Malfoy Suggested Quietly As She Looked Up At Acacia. 

 

"I....I Don't Know...", The Black Trailed Off With A Sigh. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SALAZAR!  
> WILL THEY TELL TOM??   
> HAVE THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THALIA'S PARSELTONGUE?? AND WHERE ARE THE BADGES????
> 
> Right, That's The Next Chapter. Whoops.
> 
> (Once again thank you all so much for reading and giving kudo's~~ Comments are also very appreciated ;) )


	10. Everything Is Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the twin Malfoys and Black decided to finally spread the 'Tomalia' craze in a simple badge sale..
> 
> What are these three Purebloods up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda may or may not be a filler-
> 
> BUT-
> 
> It's important af because this is where it all starts to begin and maybe, just maybe, turn for the worst....

 

**Chapter Nine**

_ **Everything Is Okay** _

 

"Thank You, Come Again~", Angelina Said As A Wide Smile Broke Out Onto Her Pale Face. She Was Sat At A Small Table Outside The Great Hall Along With Acacia And Of Course, Her Twin Brother Abraxus. 

 

"I Can't Believe People Are Actually [Purchasing Them",](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/3/28/90c358347b-Coll.jpg) Abraxus Muttered As He Looked Over At The Different Coloured Badges They Had Set Down On The Table.

 

"And Why Wouldn't They?", Acacia Asked As Another Customer Had Walked Off With A Few Badges. 

 

Abraxus Raised An Eyebrow And Then Shrugged His Shoulders. He Wasn't Too Sure Himself. Yes, He Did Help To Make The Badges But The Purpose Of It All...? Ah, That Was Something Else.

 

There Was A Sudden Squeak From The Female Malfoy As Her Seat Scraped Against The Floor In Protest And Her Arms Had Flown Out To The Badges On The Table In Protection. 

 

"What Are You Doing?", The Black Of The Three Questioned As She Pulled A Questioning Face At Her Best Friend. 

 

 _"Fuck!"_ The Male Malfoy Hissed Under His Breath In A Mutter As He Too Quickly Scrambled For A Few Left Over Badges To Hide. 

 

Acacia Rolled Her Coal Like Eyes As She Looked Towards The Front Only To Have A Gasp Leave Her Lips. It Was Tom Riddle. And He Was Making His Way Towards The Three!

 

"Good Morning", Tom Stated As He Reached His Destination. He Was Just Looking For The Three Idiots. 

 

"M-morning!", Abraxus Squeaked A Reply In Hurry As His Stormy Blue Eyes Quickly Averted Themselves Towards The Side. He Didn't Exactly Want To Get Caught Doing Whatever He Was Doing.

 

Acacia Quickly Smiled As Riddle's Eyes Had Slowly Made Their Way Towards Her In Suspicion. "Um...", She Trailed Off As She Adjusted Her Black Rimmed Glasses. "A-anything You'd Like Riddle?", She Stuttered Out And Then Blushed. Great. She Probably Just Gave Everything Away.

 

The Female Malfoy Averted Her Panicked Crystal Blue Eyes From Left And Right. She Was Perched Across The Small Table With Her Arms Covering The Badges She Was Hiding. Why Was She Hiding Them? Well...

 

 _"Don't You Dare!",_ Hissed The Black As Her Coal Like Eyes Glared Daggers Towards Angelina.

 

The Blonde Female Gulped And Then, Quickly, As If The Speed Of Light, Stood Up From Perching Over The Table And Threw Her Hands Up In The Air. She Probably Looked Like She Was Surrendering To Someone With The Panicked Look On Her Pale Face An All.

 

"We Made Badges Of You And Thalia!", The Blonde Rasped Out. "And Thalia Hasn't Been Sleeping And I Don't Know If She's ill or Not! Also If You Two Get Married Could I Please Be The Godmother?"

 

~~~~

 

Thalia Slurred A Few Incoherent Words As Her Dark Green Eyes Slowly Opened Themselves In Sleepiness. She Let Out A Small Puff Of Air And Then Swung Her Legs Around Her Bed So She Could Sit Up. 

 

Her Wavy Mess Of Brown Hair Had Cascaded Around Her Head And Down Her Back Like A Waterfall. The Female Let Out A Small Yawn And Rubbed Her Eyes To Try And Get The Sleepiness Away. 

 

What Time Was It Again? Oh Right, It Was 5:35pm Which Meant That Dinner Was Being Served.

 

The Green Eyed Female Stood Up And Stretched Before She Had Rubbed Her Eyes Again And Slowly Stumbled Her Way To The Bathroom.

 

~~~~

 

"Please Talk To Me", Angelina Pleaded As She Looked At An Angered Acacia To A Humiliated Abraxus And Finally To A Inner Pissed Of Riddle Who Was Hiding It All Too Well. But The Malfoy Girl New Better. She Knew He Was Pissed. 

 

The Reason They Were All Sat Together At The End Of The Slytherin Table Near The Great Hall Doors? Simple Actually. _Thalia_. They Were All Waiting To See If She'd Finally Come Down.

 

_And She Did._

 

~~~~

 

Thalia Had Entered The Great Hall With A Scowl Just Like She Would Any Other Day. The Difference? She Just Wasn't In Her School Uniform. She Had Worn An Oversized White Jumper Which Had Reached Her Mid Thighs With Dark Blue Skinny Underneath. 

 

The Brown Haired Female Groggily Made Her Way Towards Her Little Group Of Friends And Muttered A Solemn , _"Hello",_ Before Acacia And Abraxus Had Budged Down To Create Some Space For Thalia To Sit Next To Tom.

 

The Bennet Took A Seat Without Complaining And Crossed Her Arms Around Her Body In A Hugging Manner.

 

"Is Everything Okay Sleepyhead?", Angelina Asked Quietly As A Motherly Tone Had Set Itself Into Her Voice.

 

Thalia Sniffled Before She Had Nodded Her Head, Her Messy Brown Hair Bouncing In Waves. "I'm Okay", She Answered, But Her Voice Had Cracked, Turned Raspy And A Wry Smile Had Plastered Itself Onto Her Face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Do You Think About The Badges (pic above) And What's Going To Happen With Them??
> 
> And What About Thalia? Is Everything Really Okay?? Well, Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter!
> 
> (You'll freaking lose it once you find out why Thalia is acting this way xD)


	11. A Lie With Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia's nose bleeds once again and Madam Crossley has to fix everything back up. Later, Tom tries to comfort Thalia xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE T^T

 

**Chapter Ten**

**A Lie With Realisation**

 

"It's Just Lack Of Sleep", The Bennet Muttered Under Her Breath As She Wiped Her Bloody Nose With A Tissue. 

 

"Positive?", The Black Asked As She Adjusted Her Glasses. Her Coal Like Eyes Had Bored Into Thalia's Back As They Walked To Their First Class Of The Day; Potions. 

 

"Positive", The Green Eyed Female Of The Two Muttered In A Rasped Voice. She Then Cleared Her Throat And Wiped The Last Remains Of Blood From Her Nose. 

~~~~

Thalia Let Out A Small Sigh As A Wand Had Tapped Her Nose And The Blood Had Stopped Dripping. "Thank You", The Brown Haired Female Said As She Nodded Her Head At The Blonde Haired Nurse. "Always A Pleasure Miss Bennet", The Nurse Replied Before She Walked Out From Thalia's Dorm Room. 

 

The Green Eyed Female Let Her Head Drop Slightly As Her Hands Tightly Curled Around Her Bed Sheets, Her Knuckles Turning White. She Took A Cracked Deep Breath Before A Sob Had Choked It Way Out From Her Throat.

 

A Hand Quickly Reached Up To Her Mouth To Stop Her Sobs But Her Dark Green Eyes Had Watered And The Tears Had Fell.

 

There Was A Sudden Knock On The Door And Thalia Had Quickly Fumbled To Regain Her Composure Or Better Yet, What Was Left Of It.

 

And Just As The Female Had Wiped Away Her Tears The Door Had Creaked Open And The One Person She Had Tried To Avoid For The Remaining Of The Day Had Stepped Inside.

 

His Dark Brown Orbs Had Slightly Widened, Bored Into Thalia As He Stood Near The Door. Tom's Hand Had Left The Handle Of The Door As It Closed Itself And Dropped Down To His Side.

 

"W-what?", Thalia Stuttered, Her Voice Was Barely A Whisper As Her Dark Green Eyes Made Direct Eye Contact With Tom's Dark Orbs.

 

The Sight Of Thalia With Puffy Red Eyes, Tear Stained Cheeks And Dread White Knuckles Clenching Her Covers Had Made Riddle's Stomach Drop. Why? He Asked Himself. He Just Didn't Understand What The Painful Feeling Of His Heart Clenching And The Drop Of His Stomach Meant. 

 

He Closed His Eyes For A Second Before He Sighed Softly, He Then Opened His Eyes Once Again And Then Slowly Made His Way Towards The Whimpering Bennet. 

 

Tom Took A Seat Beside The Girl On The Bed And Lowered His Head Down As He Ran A Hand Through His Hair In An Attempt To Calm Himself Down. 

 

Without Warning, His Hand Had Reached Out And Circled Around Thalia's Wrist. With No Time To Argue In The Middle, Thalia Was Pulled Over To Tom; Landing Into His Chest.

 

The Male's Arms Had Snaked Their Way Around The Female's Waist In A Protective Manner As He Pulled The Girl Even Closer To Him And Rested His Chin On Top Of Her Head. 

 

"T-Tom?", Came The Muffled Stutter Of Thalia's Voice As Her Hands Had Curled Themselves Around The Male's White School Shirt. When Did The Girl Become So Vulnerable? And When Did She Start To Call Riddle By His First Name?

 

"Let It Out", Tom Murmured Against Thalia's Head. And Just As He Finished His Sentence, Thalia Took A Shaky Breath And Her Sobs Had Came One By One. 

 

And As Her Tears Fell And Her Body Shook The Arms Around Her Had Tightened And Somehow She Had Felt Safe. She Had Felt As If She Were At Home.

~~~~

Angelina Smiled To Herself As He Crystal Like Eyes Darted Across The Transfiguration Class To See Students Wearing The Badges She Had Been Selling With Abraxus And Acacia. 

 

She Felt Pride That People Were Wearing The Badges. But Then Again Who Didn't Ship Tomalia? 

 

The Blond Snickered To Herself Just As Acacia Took A Seat Next To Her. "Looks Like Tomalia Aren't In The Room", The Black Stated As She Set Her Transfiguration Book Down Onto The Table. 

 

"Madam Crossley, The Nurse, Told Me That The Two Were Up In Our Dorm", The Malfoy Gleamed.

 

"What!?", Acacia Spluttered In Bewilderment. "How Did _He_ Get Up There? Boys Aren't Around In The Girls Quarters". 

 

The Blonde Haired Female Of The Two Made An 'o' With Her Mouth And Then Chuckled. "You Didn't Know?", She Asked. "Madem Crossley Ships _It"_

 

~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God This Chapter Is SO Short! (╥_╥) As You Can See, The Plot Is Slowly Changing....
> 
> And More Ships Will Arrive!  
> Remember The Fist Person Thalia Met When She Time Turned Herself Into Tom's Era?
> 
> Well.... He's Gonna Come Back ƪ(‾.‾“)┐ 
> 
> Also, Does Anyone Know What's Wrong With Thalia? If Not Then Stay Tuned For Next Time! Byeee~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants Thalia to get better but Thalia is just too stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED-
> 
> AGAIN-
> 
> BECAUSR WHY NOT-

**Chapter Eleven**

**Quite The Contrary Actually**

 

It Had Been A Week Since Thalia's Outburst In Front Of Tom. Ever Since Then The Male Decided That He'd Accompany The Girl Wherever He Could And Had Made Her Sit Next To Him During Their Classes And Lunch Breaks. 

 

On Top Of That, The Bennet Had Realised What The 'Tomalia' Crayz With The Badges Was And Let's Just Say The Slytherin Common Had Gone Through Another Frenzy. 

 

It Was Thursday And Everyone Was Downstairs In The Great Hall Eating Their Breakfast. Well, All Except Thalia Who Was Tipping Her Head Back And Holding A Tissue To Her Bleeding Nose. 

 

"Honestly", The Black Of The Five Muttered As She Bit Into Her Toast. "I Can't Believe Your Nose Has Been Bleeding For Three Days Straight!", The Girl Exclaimed. "Again!", She Added As An Afterthought.

 

The Bennet Let Out A Small Sound Of Acknowledgment And Then Tipped Her Head Down To See If She Was Still Bleeding. "Finally!", The Girl Rasped Out As She Pointed Her Wand At Her Bloody Tissue So It Could Disappear To The Bin By Itself. 

 

"You Have At Least 30 Minutes Before It Starts Bleeding Again", Tom Muttered Quietly As He Averted His Eyes To The Side To Look At Thalia. The Green Eyed Female Tutted As She Crossed Her Arms Over Her Chest. "30 Minutes My Ass", She Grumbled Under Her Breath. "And I'm Not Eating Either!", She Added As An Afterthought With A Hoarse Voice.

 

Tom Pursed His Lips Before He Wrapped An Arm Around Thalia's Waist And Pulled Her Closer To Him, His Lips Centimetres Away From The Girl's Ear. 

 

The Female Let Out A Little Squeak Of Surprise And Then Blushed Lightly As Tom's Breath Had Gently Fanned Over The Side Of Her Face. 

 

"If You _Don't_ Eat", He Murmured Gently Against Thalia's Ear As He Pressed A Gentle Kiss Onto It. "I Might Just Have To _Kiss You_ In Front Of _Everybody"._

 

At That Sentence, Even If It Was Said Inaudibly, Acacia Had Choked On Her Piece Of Toast And Her Cheeks Had Flared Red. Opposite Her, Abraxus, Who Was Drinking Pumpkin Juice, Had Swiftly Turned His Head Towards One Of The Poor First Year Slytherins And Spit/Spluttered His Drink All Over Him.

 

"Can I Be The Godmother?" Angelina Asked Casually As She Buttered A Piece Of Toast For Herself. 

 

~~~~

 

The Brunette Let Out A Soft Sigh As She Walked Around The Familiar Library, Tom Not Too Far Behind Her. Ever Since Her Little Outburst The Male Had Been Following Her Around And Making Sure She Was Okay. 

 

And Not Just That. He'd Randomly Give Her Hugs, Hold Her Hand Whenever He Wanted To And As Usual, Gave Her Sweet Little Kisses. He'd Sometimes Even Order Her Around Telling Her To Go To Bed Early And To Eat Her Breakfast. In The Course Of One Week Riddle Had Done A Lot. 

 

And It's Not As If Thalia Hates The Gestures And The Caring Demour That Tom Has Set For Her, It's Quite The Contrary Actually. Even If The Girl Wouldn't Say It Out Loud Tom Had Grown Onto Her And With All Honesty She Enjoyed The _'Future Dark Lord's’_ Company. 

 

What Was She Supposed To Do Again? _Teach Him How To Love,_ The Voice In The Back Of Her Head Reminded Thalia, _Show Him Love._

 

 _How?_ The Girl Pondered To Herself. It Wasn't Just About Saving The Future Anymore, No, It Was A Lot More Than That. 

 

Thalia Scoffed To Herself As She Grabbed The Potions Book She Was Looking For. Her Cheeks Had Suddenly Blared Up In A Tint Of Red And A Small Scowl Had Stretched Its Way Onto Her Face. Fuck, She Thought To Herself. _I've Already Fucking Fallen._

 

A Groan Had Left Her Lips As She Opened The Random Potions Book Trying To Look As If She Was Skimming Through It _. I Can't Believe I Fell For The Prat!_

 

And As If On Cue Two Strong Arms Wrap Themselves Around Thalia's Waist From The Back And The Familiar Scent Of Old Books And Ink Pots Reaches Thalia's Nose In A Calming Way. 

 

"The Tome's Upside Down", Tom Murmurs Against Thalia's Neck With A Low Chuckle As He Nuzzles His Face Deeper In. 

 

The Green Eyed Female Exhales A Shaky Breath And Closes The Potions Book. "I Can Read Upside Down", She Mutters Back In Response With A Small Blush At Her Cheeks. 

 

And Tom Laughs. _He Fucking Laughs._

 

The Melodic Sound Make's Thalia's Eyes Widen And Her Blush Darken. Her Heart Suddenly Speeds Up And Her Breath Hitches In Her Throat. 

 

"What Ever Helps You Sleep At Night, Darling", The Dark Brown Eyed Male Smirks As He Presses A Soft Kiss Against Thalia's Neck. And The Girl Scowled Crossing Her Arms Over Her Chest But Undoubtingly The Corners Of Her Mouth Twitch Up And She Too Is Soon Smiling. 

 

She Closes Her Eyes And A Content Sigh Leaves Her Lips. The Girls Mind Wonders And Slowly A Picture Starts To Form Itself. 

 

_There's Two People, A Man And A Woman, And They're Sat On A Sofa Watching Their Fireplace. In Front Of Them, On The Carpet, Are Two Children. There's A Small Boy And A Small Girl._

 

Thalia Concentrates More. She Wants To Know Who They All Are And What They All Look Like, But Their Faces Are Fuzzed And Smudged Out. 

 

So She Stops And The Image Slowly Disappears And Is Instead Replaced By The Feeling Of Tom Tightening His Grip Around Her Waist And Nuzzling His Face Even Deeper Into The Crook Of Her Neck. 

 

A Content Sigh Then Leaves The Male's Lips. _"I Like It"_ , He Says And Then Smiles. 

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I Get An Amen?? THIS SHITE IS BYOOTIFUL AND I GOT THE FEELS WHEN I RE-READ IT. FUCK ME AND MY STUPID FLUFF SENCE AHHHHHHH.
> 
> Anyways... This Was Just A Filler ^^ But I Hope You Liked It. It Did Kinda Take Me Ages To Type Up.


	13. I Know A Lot More Than You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia just likes to ship all her friends together xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop CX  
> Another update wyd

 

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I Know A Lot More Than You Think**

 

Thalia's Head Starts To Spin As Her Dark Green Eyes Follow Angelina Who Is Frantically Searching Their Dorm To Look For Something To Wear.

 

And The Suddenly The Blonde Stops In Her Tracks And Turns Towards Thalia With Widened Crystal Blue Eyes.

 

"I'm Staying", She Says And Then Nods Her Head To Reassure Herself. "Because If I Don't Stay I'm Afraid Thalia Might Get Herself Expelled", The Malfoy Mutters Quietly.

 

And Acacia Can't Help But Let A Groan Pass Her Lips And She Bangs Her Head Against The Nearest Wall To Her. "I Just Want A Baby Owl".

 

~~~~

 

￼

 

It Takes A While But The Girls Manage To Persuade Angelina That Thalia Won't Get Herself Expelled And That In Fact The Girl Will Be In The Library Studying. 

 

"[How Do I Look](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/16/4/10/9f459cb73e-Coll.jpg)?", The Malfoy Girl Asks As She Stops In Front Of The Great Hall, Her Blue Eyes Reflecting Nervousness.

 

The Bennet Rolls Her Dark Green Eyes As The Black Let's Out A Small Puff Of Annoyance. "You Look Fine, We [All](https://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=13843812&.svc=copypaste-and&id=194881346) Look Fine!" Acacia Exclaims As She Scowls At Angelina. 

 

Angelina Bites Her Lip But Nods Anyway. "You Said You're Going To Study?", She Asks Thalia As She Adjusts Her Pony Tail.

 

The Bennet Nods Her Head And Pulls Down At The Sleeves Of Her Jumper Even More And The Other Two Can't Help But Notice. "I Need To Study For The N.E.W.T's", She Says Simply But Then Her Lips Turn Up Into A Grin. "I'm Scared That If I Don't Pass At Least Five Of Them Tom's Going To Send Me Howlers Instead Of Screaming At Me In Person".

 

Acacia Snickers. "I Can Imagine", She Says Shaking Her Head With A Grin. "I Doubt He'd Scream Though". 

 

~~~~

 

"Did You Send Abraxus To Where I Asked You To?", Thalia Asks As She Picks Out A Few Books From The Shelves In The Library With Her Wand And Then Proceeds To Sit Down At A Table As The Books Stack Themselves Beside Her. 

 

Opposite Her Tom Himself Takes A Seat And Then Nods His Head. "Of Course", He Says Just As Thalia Sets Up Her Ink Pot And Parchment. His Eyes Then Quickly Catch As One Of The Girls Sleeves Inches Down And He Can See Dark Lines But He's Not Sure What Kind. 

 

The Bennet Then Let's A Snicker Pass Her Lips As She Opens The First Book On Her Small Pile. "He's Bound To Bump Into Acacia", The Girl Mutters With A Smirk. 

 

"And To Think That The Delgado Would Actually Ask Angelina Out", Thalia Shakes Her Head As Her Smirk Widens. "I'm Quite The Genius", She Praises Herself With A Gleam In Her Dark Green Eyes.

 

~~~~

 

Riddle Can't Stop Staring. He Just Can't Tear Away His Dark Brown Orbs From The Beautiful Creature In Front Of Him.

 

He Loves The Way Thalia Stops For A Second As She Re-reads Something In Her Book And Then Quickly Jots It Down On Her Parchment With A Small Smile At Her Lips.

 

He Loves The Way She Checks Her Hair To See If Her Messy Bun Hasn't Fallen Down And Gives Out A Small Sigh Of Relief When She Knows That It's Still There.

 

He Had Tried To Stop, Read A Book And Just Simply Ignore The World Around Him But It Didn't Quite Work. The Creature In Front Of Him Had Captivated All His Attention And He Couldn't Do Anything About It. 

 

"Done Staring Yet?", The Brown Haired Female Asks And Tom Can't Help But Snap Out Of His Thoughts. 

 

"My Sincerest Apologies For Staring", Tom Says As His Eyes Flicker Down Before He Makes Eye Contact With Thalia.

 

The Bennet Just Simply Stares Back, Right Into His Eyes And Sets Her Lips Into A Thin Line As She Catches The Small Red Flickers Of Light In Riddles Eyes.

 

She Sets Her Book Down Slowly. "I Think Three Horcruxes Are Enough", She Whispers As The Corners Of Her Mouth Turn Down Into A Frown.

 

And Suddenly, Riddle Narrows His Eyes. "Pardon?", Her Asks But His Voice Comes Out In A Hiss As If He's Trying To Hide His Anger But It's Not Exactly Working Because Thalia's Dark Green Eyes Are Staring Right Into His Soul.

 

"I Know A Lot More Than You Think Tom", She Says And Then Lowers Her Eyes Toward Her Left Arm As She Bites Her Bottom Lip. Her Eyes Then Seem To Dull As She Raises Her Head Back Up To Look At Riddle.

 

" _I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours First; Let's Compare Scars And I'll Tell You Whose Is Worse"._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shit! I'm Screaming And Your Screaming Because You Need Another Update!!
> 
> *Flips Table*
> 
> I CAN'T BELIEVE IM DOING THIS TO TOMALIA I SWEAR IF THIS CHANGES THEIR RELATIONSHIP-
> 
> cR I Es


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, please don't ignore, it's very important. Thank you.

 

_Coughs_

 

**ATTENTION MY DEAR READERS!!**

 

I have came to a point, a sort of conclusion, that I, yes I, am stuck on what to write next.

 

Now this may be a shocking surprise to you (notice the sarcasm) but sadly, this story is opted for a short (short? Ha, that made me laught) hiatus. 

 

And i really wanted to write that Slight Luna X Bellatrix as well! >< Oh well, I'll come to that later when i start writing up again.

 

**ALSO, I NEED A NEW CHARACTER!**

**If one of you would be so kind to submit one for this story? Thank you.**

 

**This of course, is also chance to send in requests on as to what you would like to see in this book or come up with ideas to help me on what to write next.**

 

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING, COMMENTING AND GIVING KUDOS!! <3**

 

**WARNING! (lol) SELF PROMOTING AHEAD!! DANGER!**

**Remember to read my other stories too. If you've liked this one than i'm sure you'll enjoy my other ones too.**

 

 


End file.
